Your wings
by lovin.life246
Summary: a new cursed GIRL appears at the gates of the black headquaters if shes not allen than who is she? NOT girl allen


A/N: UM... yeah writing this with a friend...... its about kanda....... and no its not yoai for all you yoai fangirls the reason its not yoai? Idk ask my friend. the person who we created was from a mii...... and she bacame and exorsit

summary: KandaxOC is there really anything else?

WARNING: none really inless you cant stand reading straight fanfics

disclaimer by my friend: WE do not own -man if we did My friend would be all over Tyki or Cross or Kroy she really cant decide (dont ask me why out of those i know my answer)

Stormy Gray eyes looked up at the Gate Keeper in front of them. The finders had told her that he was just going to look her over. "SHE IS A BUG!!!! FROM THE EARL!!! OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" The Gate Keeper started screaming as the alarms went off "EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!!?" everyone outside and inside the castle shouted "No, no Gate person thingy im just cursed....." the girl who has bright white hair said back to everyone.  
"ALLEN-Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shout came from behind the group outside. Before anyone could do any thing the white haired girl was glomped. By Lavi.  
"GET IT OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!! IM NOT ALLEN, WHOEVER THE HELL HE IS!!!!!!!!!!" The girl started screaming "Who are you then.......... Oh MY GOD ALLEN TURNED INTO A GIRL!!!!!!!!" Lavi screamed "yes, redheaded freak i just asked who he was but you STILL think im Allen." The girl said sarcasticly "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH........ right....." Lavi said suddenly realising his Allen-kun wasnt a girl "then who-"  
"I am Hakura Asagi a new exorsist" Hakura said before he could even finish "weeeeeeeeeeeeell, Hawky-chaaaaaaaaaaan its certainly nice to meet you" Lavi said in his singsong way.  
********************************** NEW TIME*  
"HAWYK-CHAN!!!!!!" Lavi screamed from across the cafateria. the said girl turned away from her mound of food and replied "yes my dear baka usagi?"  
"Komui wants you in his office because your going on your first mission!!" Lavi said with a grin.  
"Oh, Yipeeeeeeeeee." Hakura said sarcasticly *  
Kanda hates a lot of people, but there are some people he just HAS to care about like the moyashi in which he cares about like a brother (A/N: as i type this my anti yoai friend is standing over my shoulder)  
And like lenalee in wich he might have a small crush on. (A/N: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i scream "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES" my friend screams)  
Even the baka usagi is like a brother. But when he met the new exorsist he knew he would care about her. How would he care? who knows? maybe as a sister.  
When he met her was when she walked into komui's office to be asigned a mission with him. "Why am i always with the newbies?" Kanda asked komui with a death glare.  
"Because with you its least likely we will be killed" Hakura answered for komui.  
Kanda just looked at her. 'she just complimented me. ME'  
"And no i dont mean your the strongest i just was saying that might be the reason" Hakura saw his look. 'I withdraw that last thought'  
So now they were on a plane. to scottland. to the ruins of a village. and now she was trying to talk to him.  
"why dont you ever smile kanda?" kanda ingnored her "Why do you look like a girl kanda?"  
a vein popped "Kanda are you gay?"  
Kanda sucked in trying not to maul the other exrosist.  
"No actully i am most certainly straight." kanda said claming down "Your lieeeeeeeeeeeing!!" Hakura said "if you werent gay you wouldnt mind this" and she promtley kissed him on the cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom.  
A light blush craled up kandas cheeks. 'what was that?! wait i dont care, but i couldnt tell her that'  
*****************************************Still on the plane*  
"were almost to scottland, kanda." Hakura sighed ever scince she got back from the bathroom they havent talked.  
and kanda still didnt reply. "Oi! baka im talking to you!" Hakura almost yelled at the other exorsit.  
Kanda looked at her. "I said were almost to scottland"  
kanda had been thinking about what type of inoccence the girl had. he was geussing paracetic but what did it look like?  
"please fasten your seat belts and propare for landing" the flight atendants vocie ecoed through the cabin.

A/N: sorry for sucky and moving fast 


End file.
